Do They Know?
by Shaz1
Summary: A sequel of sorts to cure or disease. As Christmas approaches Callen needs his friends more than ever- but will a ghost from his past wreck his entire future?
1. Chapter 1

**Do They Know**

By Shaz1

None of the recognised characters belong to me, and I will return them as soon as I am able to…

Please review- I really do thrive on them!

Very brief guest appearance from some of the NCIS team- I don't watch the show so forgive my vagueness!

Just a little Christmas story, although not particularly festive! This does include the events of my other story Cure or Disease- although can be read as a standalone.

**Do They Know**

The man walked down the snow covered street, hunched down in his jacket as he battled through the December weather to get to his destination. He had only moved to Washington three months prior, and was yet to get used to the harsh winter weather. He moved quickly, blinded by the whirling snow as he made his way to the navy yard. He knew who he had to speak to; he just didn't know exactly how to find him. It had been years since he had seen him, in fact the other man had been a small child- and he knew that the other man would barely remember him- yet somehow he knew he would be the only one that could help him- he just hoped he would be willing to.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

G Callen had no feelings for Christmas- he felt no bitterness towards it, yet he never looked forward to it. For him it had always been just another day- another day not knowing anything about his past, another day without a family and another day that he risked once more moving house. He could remember one good Christmas as a child- it was the sole day that he had received a present and had a full Turkey dinner. He smiled at the thought, it was the first time that he had felt part of a family- and probably the last, but he still felt fondness towards the Millers. He had only lived with them for two months- yet it was the most secure he had ever felt. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, not even sure where they had sprung from. In the last twelve months he had nearly lost his life twice- once by five bullets ripping through his flesh and once by a deadly toxin ravaging his body. He didn't often stop to consider his own mortality, he had been in the national security game so long that he just assumed he would die on the job- he didn't stop to think about how, or when- it would drive him crazy if he did. He sighed again as he headed into the office- knowing that his partner would yet again invite him to spend Christmas with his family, an invite that he would again decline. He arrived at the office a mere ten minutes later, shaking his head at the mass of decorations surrounding him. He couldn't help the small grin that lit his face at the sight of his colleagues beaming like small children that still believed in Santa. He dumped his trusty bag beside his desk and surveyed the year's efforts.

"Not bad" he commented lightly.

"You like it? Nell must have been flat out all night" Sam responded with a smile. Callen couldn't help but return the gesture as he saw his partner looking so happy.

"The Christmas elf herself" Callen stated with a small smile. "Have you managed all your shopping yet?" he asked his partner as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

"All done and wrapped- a new record for actually being ready" Sam responded with a big grin. He was pleased with the gifts he had selected for everyone. "What about you man are you ready for Christmas?" he asked his partner as he accepted the coffee he was handed.

"You know I don't do Christmas Sam" Callen responded with a sigh- well used to his partner wanting him to be more festive.

"I take it you aren't planning on joining us on Christmas day then?" Sam asked with a sad smile as he knew the answer before he even asked the question.

"No Sam, I have other plans" Callen replied with a smile wandering away as he spoke.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Gibbs whistled as he walked into the office, he was feeling unusually festive and was actually looking forward to getting home and working on his boat for the evening, he glanced at his watch and noticed that he was even earlier as usual. He approached the gates and found himself face to face with a young man who was clearly looking for someone.

"Can I help you?" he questioned in suspicion, the man looked him up and down before taking a step back.

"I am looking for someone, and I think he might work here" the man replied softly, his eyes flicking around him nervously.

"Who are you looking for?" Gibbs questioned, his hands on his hip- the comforting weight of his service weapon on his belt.

"An old friend" the man replied as he stood up a little straighter- deciding that he had to ask if he was ever going to get the help he needed. "A very old friend actually. His name is Callen" he stated. Gibbs set an appraising glance over the other man.

"I've never heard of him" the old navy man replied, his protective streak cutting in immediately at the merest mention of the young man's name.

"Are you sure? I mean I am pretty certain he is somehow linked to this place- in the navy or something" the man stated, his face the picture of desperation. "Please I really need to see him it's a matter of life or death" he finished his plea with passion as he looked at the older man beside him. Gibbs sighed deeply before taking the other man by the arm.

"Come inside before you freeze to death, I'll see if anyone can help you" he instructed as he lead the other man into the building. He sat him down on the ground floor and took as much information about the man as possible before heading upstairs to make some calls.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen groaned as his pile of paperwork refused to get any smaller despite the two hours he had already spent on it.

"I'm going to do the lunch run- anyone want anything?" he offered as he got to his feet stretching his back and hearing the pop with a wince.

"Want me to come with you?" Sam offered with a wry smile- knowing full well how much his partner despised paperwork.

"I'm good, you keep going" Callen responded, shrugging on his jacket as he headed out of the door. Just as he left his desk phone began to ring, Sam shook his head at the timing as he got up and answered it for him. The voice on the other end of the line and the information it was providing to him had his stomach churning. He perched on the edge of the desk as he listened to everything that was being said and felt his worry increase with every second. Within a few minutes the call was ended and Sam was frantically dialling his partner's cell phone number- only to feel the bile rising in his throat as he was diverted to voicemail.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen stretched his back as he walked along the beach, his shoulders were tense and his whole body ached from being sat behind a desk. He had only returned to work a month ago after his brush with botulism- and he was feeling it in every muscle. As he walked he pondered what to pick up for lunch, deciding to bow down to his partner's wishes he decided on the salad cart- mind made up he began walking towards the street vendor. He never made it as half way there his World became a blur of light and his ears were ringing as a loud explosion rocked him to his core and turned his world to black.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response to this story so far! Thank you so much, please keep the reviews come as they really mean a lot to me!

Chapter Two

Sam was barely to his feet when he heard a ground shattering bang, the explosion caused him to stagger where he stood. He righted himself immediately and instantly realised that it had to have something to do with his partner. He looked up and caught Kensi's eye before immediately running out of the building, and towards the beach. The female agent hot on his heel as he ran towards the sight of smoke and fire. Stopping just short of the centre of the panic that surrounded the area Sam caught a flash of familiar blue standing out starkly against the sand. He headed towards it and dropped to his knees beside his fallen partner- the shadow over him confirming that Kensi had joined them.

"Call an ambulance Kensi" he asked softly as he drew in a breath to gather the courage to check on his friend's condition. Carefully he laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and rolled him onto his back- not missing the blood that covered the entire left side of his friend's face. Hand shaking he reached forward and tenderly placed his fingers against his friend's sweat covered throat relieved to find a steady pulse beneath his finger.

"Is he alive?" Kensi asked, her tone laden with worry at the sight of her long term friend looking so broken.

"Yeah, he's alive" Sam responded, gently checking his friend over- finding numerous deep lacerations, but no apparent broken bones. The head wound itself was the worst- deep and anger the wound was still bleeding freely. He placed his hand against it, trying to stem the flow of the blood- a groan from his partner showing that Callen was returning to consciousness with the pain he was causing.

"Hey partner it's ok, stay still now" Sam soothed his friend gently, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder to stop him trying to sit up. Callen made no comment and no attempts to move as his head spun and his stomach rebelled with nausea, he barely managed to move his pounding head to the side as he coughed and spluttered, Sam kneeling beside him supporting him as best as he could. He rubbed his back gently keen to offer as much support as he could. Callen groaned again as he finished emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Wha' 'appened?" he slurred as he rested back against his partner with his eyes tightly squeezed shut against the pain that pounded in his skull.

"I intend to find out" Sam replied softly as he held his partner steady, his concern growing as Callen made no attempts to pull away and merely remained limp in his arms. "You with me partner?" Sam asked softly.

"With you" Callen whispered tiredly, his face covered in blood and a picture of pain.

"Keep it that way, your lazy ass isn't getting to go to sleep yet man" Sam instructed gently tapping his partner as he spoke.

"Not goin' anywhere" Callen responded, opening his eyes the merest fraction as he spoke. Sam squeezed his shoulder- glad that his partner was with him- even if it was barely. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of approaching sirens coming from behind him, the feeling growing as a paramedic knelt down beside him. Within ten minutes he was yet again riding in the back of an ambulance with his partner- Kensi following quickly behind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What did you say to him?" Gibbs asked the man beside him in concern. He hadn't missed the animated discussion that had taken place over the phone.

"He wasn't there I spoke with his partner- Sam is it?" the other man responded, rubbing his hand over his tired face.

"What is going on? How do you know Callen?" Gibbs questioned, his arms folded over his chest as he perched against the desk.

"I knew him a long time ago when we were kids- believe me I mean him no harm" he responded. "Please will you tell me where he is? I do need to speak to him" he asked, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"Not until I can speak with him myself and to confirm what you say" Gibbs responded, before standing straight and walking out shutting the door behind him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

As usual the wait at the hospital seemed like an eternity before a doctor finally came and spoke with Sam.

"This wasn't what I had in mind when I told your partner to take things steady for a few months Mr Hanna" the doctor greeted the senior agent with a small smile. Sam looked up in recognition, the kindly doctor had treated his partner less than six months ago when he had suffered an almost fatal attack of botulism.

"I did try to warn you that G doesn't know the meaning of the words" Sam responded with a small smile. "How is he?" he asked.

"He has taken one hell of a knock to the head- he has a severe concussion, but fortunately for him there is no skull fracture. He has a very nasty gash to his torso which has required 43 stitches" the doctor informed him. "All in all I would say he is very lucky" he finished.

"Is he awake?" Sam asked, relieved at the update on his partner.

"He is stubbornly so yes" the doctor replied with a roll of the eyes. Sam chuckled at the response, relieved that he knew his friend was in trusted hands.

"We don't yet know if he was the target- so our colleague will be arranging a guard to be posted" Sam explained.

"Ah Henrietta?" The doctor asked with a smile. "No problem, I will provide you with a list of approved staff" he stated, understanding in form that his patient would need to be protected.

"Can I see him?" Sam asked, knowing all ready that the doctor wouldn't refuse him. The other man simply smiled before gesturing in front of him- Sam went as directed and quickly found himself yet again stood beside his partner's hospital bedside.

"G?" he greeted softly.

"Stop shouting" Callen responded at a whisper. Sam smiled softly, glad that his friend was back with him. Tired blue eyes peered at him out of hooded lids, "what happened Sam?" he asked, his voice barely there.

"I don't know G- some sort of an explosion" Sam replied. "Kensi and Deeks have gone to the scene to find out what caused it"

"Was I the target?" Callen asked, his eyes once more shut against the pounding in his head.

"I don't know G- get some rest I'm not going anywhere" Sam promised, squeezing his friend's shoulder as sleep claimed the agent.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"The seat of the explosion is here" Kensi stated pointing her gloved hand at the car that was parked between the street vendors' stalls. "Callen was walking here- his common route when he can't decide what to have for lunch" she finished, gesturing behind her. "The bomb was activated by a remote switch- he could have been the target" she stated as she stood with hands poised on her hips. Deeks nodded in agreement.

"Could have been, and more than likely was the target" Deeks agreed with his partner. "The CSIs are just finishing up- the heat of the fire will more than likely have destroyed any forensics, but there may be something that suggests a pattern or a MO" he finished, running his hands through his hair. He knew that the team leader must have many enemies through his time as an agent, but such a way of revenge was extreme to say the least.

"Let's head back and see if Eric and Nell can dig anything up from the cameras" Kensi suggested already leading the way, neither operative noticing the man stood from afar watching them. He had been there some time- watching his target being loaded into the bag of an ambulance- his worried partner by his side. All of these years he had waited for this moment, and finally it seemed he was going to get his way and Mr G Callen would be no more.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Wow I am seriously astounded by your reaction to this story! Thank you so much- you guys are great! Please keep reviewing this and my other on-going story Dying Embers!

Chapter Three

Sam stayed beside his partner throughout the night, his wife understanding that it was where he needed to be. Callen awoke the next morning feeling groggy and achy- but was far more aware of his surroundings.

"Hey" Sam greeted as he noticed the glassy blue eyes looking at him.

"Morning" Callen croaked- shifting in the bed and narrowly swallowing back on a groan as it pulled at his injuries. "You gonna get me out of here?" he asked softly.

"Don't even start G" Sam warned quietly. Not missing the pallor of his friend's skin, or the pain lines around his face.

"Any update from Kensi?" Callen asked, resting his head tiredly against the pillow.

"Yeh, the device was slap bang in the centre of the food vendors- remotely activated G- everyone else in the area have been checked and none of them would warrant that kind of attention. No terrorist groups have made contact to stake claim on it" Sam explained softly.

"So I was the target?" Callen concluded with a sigh. "I am getting a bit tired of hospitals this last couple of years Sam" he commented softly.

"Then I'll make sure you don't see another" Sam stated quietly. "There was a strange phonecall for you just after you stepped out to get lunch" Sam recalled as much to himself as to his friend.

"Who from?" Callen asked, interested in the development.

"It was from Gibbs' office, someone had turned up at the navy yard looking for you- I spoke to them they said they knew you as a kid" Sam continued. "They called saying you were at risk and that someone called Peters was out of jail" he finished, not missing the flash of anger that shone in his partner's eyes.

"Who was it that called?" Callen asked, closing his eyes against the headache that continued to throb.

"Some guy called Tommy Miller" Sam told him, and instantly saw a lifetime of shutters clamp down over his partner's face.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I have just heard that Callen has been injured in an explosion- you know anything about that?" Gibbs demanded as he stepped back into the worry- his worry for his friend fuelling his anger.

"Ah man, I was too late" Tommy groaned as he sat back down, unable to believe that after everything he had been through he was too late to save his old friend from harm. "Seriously I tried to warn him- I knew this would happen, you have got to tell me where he is- I have to speak to him" he begged the agent in front of him.

"Don't you worry you'll get to speak to him, get your stuff together you are booked on the next flight out of here. You'll be collected at the airport by a good friend of his" Gibbs explained- holding open the door and allowing the other man to exit in front of him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How are you feeling Mr Callen?" the doctor asked gently.

"Much better- just a headache" Callen responded softly, the doctor suppressed a smile at the statement- he knew that saying just a headache was a gross understatement of the pain the agent must be experiencing. "Can I get out of here?" he asked, once the doctor had finished his examination.

"Knowing your version of taking it easy I am loath to discharge you-n however I also know that if I don't you will probably walk out of here anyway. You must take it easy Agent Callen- head injuries like yours are not to be messed around with. Strictly no exertion, no driving and plenty of rest. You must come back here on Friday for those stitches to be checked. Keep the dressings changed and clean and take your medication- you really don't need an infection on top of everything else" he explained, handing a prescription to the stubborn man in front of him. Callen smiled slightly.

"Scouts honour Doc" he responded, choosing to ignore the snort that came from his partner stood in the corner.

"I'll get your discharge papers" the doctor stated with a sigh, knowing already that there was no way that the special agent in front of him would be able to abide by his rules- it clearly wasn't in his nature. Callen smiled at winning the argument, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, clamping his eyes shut against a wave of dizziness that the motion brought.

"You sure you're ready to get out of here G?" Sam asked, not missing the action.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy that's all" Callen replied. "Where are my clothes?" he asked softly, hoping that his partner would have brought him something. Sam shook his head in despair at his stubborn partner before handing him the bag he had brought with him. "Thank you" the team leader said, and he meant it as he pulled a clean t-shirt and jeans out of the bag. Without further hesitation he undid the hospital gown and let it drop to his waist- revealing an angry freshly stitched wound along his rib cage. Sam winced at the sight of it.

"Jesus G" he gasped- knowing that the wound must be uncomfortable at best.

"It will heal" Callen replied simply as he told his new t-shirt on over his head, minding his wounds around his head and face as he did so. Sam shook his head again- he would never get used to his friend being so totally incapable of accepting help or care. Within a few minutes the patient was dressed and eagerly awaiting his discharge.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Mr Hanna has just called- Callen is about to be discharged" Hetty informed the assembled team in Ops.

"Does he know that Miller is on his way from Washington?" Kensi asked, relieved that their friend was on the mend.

"Not as yet- he has been very close lipped about Miller thus far" the ops manager explained "which I know is not unusual for Mr Callen" she finished. "I will leave it to Sam to update him in the investigation"

"There must be some link between Miller and the explosion- it's too much to be a coincidence" Deeks stated as he looked at all of the information they had gathered so far.

"Collect Mr Miller from the airport at ten Mr Deeks and take him straight to the boat shed. By then Mr Callen may have shared some more information" the small woman instructed, before turning and leaving.

"Doesn't she realise that Callen doesn't share" he muttered as she left, Kensi quirked an eyebrow at his comment- unwilling to risk the ops manager still being earshot and hearing a reply.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You sure you're up to this G?" Sam asked as he drove towards the boat shed.

"Sam stop mothering- I'm fine" the agent responded, he hated being smothered and knew that his partner would soon realise not to push him.

"There is going to be someone there waiting for us" Sam stated.

"Tommy?" Callen questioned softly, already joining the dots and working out the natural logical step.

"Gibbs flew him over from Washington- what is it between you and this guy G?" the larger man asked, keen to get to the bottom of what was bugging his friend.

"Just an old friend" Callen responded, leaning his head back against the head rest- closing his eyes against the motion of the car. Sensing that he wouldn't get anything further from his friend Sam allowed the rest of the journey to pass in silence.

End Chapter Three

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you so much for the reviews- I really do appreciate them, sorry for the longer than usual delay between chapters, real life has caught up slightly!

Please review!

Chapter Four

Deeks stood leant against the doorway at the terminal building, his casual stance disguising his concentrated glance around the area- he knew who he was looking for and for the sake of his friend he was determined to play his part in getting to the bottom of whatever was going on. It was less than a week to go until Christmas and the airport was even busier than usual, yet the object of his thoughts was easy to spot as he emerged from the arrivals.

"Tommy Miller?" the seasoned detective asked as the older man approached.

"Where's Callen?" the other man asked, looking around him.

"This way" Deeks gestured to the side, not answering the man's question. Miller sighed, not fully knowing what he had apparently gotten himself into- he followed the blonde man to a nearby car, getting in beside him wordlessly.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as the detective drove away from the airport.

"Somewhere safe" Deeks responded, his eyes on the road- refusing to be drawn into conversation. Accepting that he would not get any more information Miller sat back with a sigh- hoping that answers would come from wherever it was he was being taken.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen paced nervously as he arrived at the boatshed- coffee doing nothing to settle his nerves and the pounding in his head doing little to distract him. He glanced at his watch, knowing that his old friend would arrive in less than thirty minutes- he rubbed his hands over his suddenly tired face, wincing as he clipped the stitches. Tommy took his mind back to places that he didn't want to visit- his childhood had been anything but happy- full of misery and fear. At a time when he should have been playing with action figures, he was bouncing from foster home to foster home and ducking drunken punches. He barely spoke of his youth- there was nothing to say, it was what it was and nothing that happened now could ever change the past- but that didn't mean he wanted to relive it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty sighed as she disconnected the call to the director- to say he wasn't happy was putting it mildly. He was adamant that if Callen's undercover status was compromised then he would be burned, she had argued and reasoned with him as much as she was able- Gibbs had been certain that Miller was not aware of Callen's role within NCIS, and he knew nothing of the LA office- in Hetty's opinion whatever was currently going on with her team leader was to do with when he was a child, and nothing to do with his time in the security services- either way it was her intention to keep him safe, no matter what it took.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam sighed as he watched the analyst frantically typing. His partner had insisted on meeting with Miller by himself and refused to take no for an answer- to keep himself occupied Sam had headed back to ops determined to dig up as much information on Tommy Miller and whoever the Peters guy was.

"Ok Sam, Tommy Miller has not been in any trouble for twenty years. Before that it was mostly minor thefts and drunken stuff" Nell explained, showing a picture on the screen in front of them.

"What is his link to Callen?" Sam asked, leaning against the table with his arms folded across his chest.

"When Agent Callen was ten years old he stayed at a foster family- the Millers, he was with them for two months over Christmas and into new year" Nell told the agent softly. "A short time after that Christmas, the house caught fire in suspicious circumstances and both parents were killed- Agent Callen was obviously moved elsewhere and Tommy was placed with his grandparents" she finished sadly.

"Man he just couldn't cut a break could he?" Sam muttered, his heart breaking for his friend's lost childhood. "What do you have on this Peters?" he asked, shaking his head to clear the thoughts.

"I am still digging" Nell responded, keen to assist in any way that she could. Sam nodded his thanks before heading downstairs to update the ops manager.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You sure this is a good idea?" Deeks asked softly, not missing the battered appearance of the team leader stood in front of him.

"I'm fine Deeks" Callen stated emphatically- stretching off his shoulders as he prepared himself to face his past. The detective eyed the agent up cautiously, knowing better than to push the other man- but not wanting to leave him. He hesitated before gently clasping the other man's shoulder before turning and leaving the agent to do what he had to do. Callen paused, inhaling a deep breath as he was overwhelmed by long buried emotions bubbling to the surface. He shook his head and pushed them back down, he had important things to deal with- the first of which being Tommy Miller, he couldn't spare the time to be distracted. With one last steadying breath he moved forward and headed into the side room.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How is Mr Callen?" Hetty asked the detective as soon as he stepped back into Ops.

"He says he is fine" Deeks replied carefully.

"That wasn't what I asked Deeks" the ops manager asserted, for she was no fool and it would take more than a play of words to trick her into believing a half truth.

"He looked a mess, but he'll cope" the blonde replied, his tone serious as he spoke. Hetty nodded, accepting his words for the truth that they were.

"Of course he'll cope- his team will make sure of it" she finally replied, before she headed off to get a full update in the investigation.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Tommy was still instantly recognisable as the cheeky child that was a mere three years older than him, Callen was overwhelmed when he saw the man in front of him.

"Hi Tommy" he greeted softly, standing in the doorway of the interrogation room.

"G Callen! As I live and breathe! Finding you was impossible man" Tommy stated, getting to his feet and embracing his old friend. "Man you look like shit! Sorry I didn't get the message to you in time" he apologised, sobering as he saw the pallor and bruising of his friend.

"I'm fine Tommy- now what the hell is going on?" Callen asked, sitting down in front of the table, the other man following suit.

"I don't know G- honestly. This started about two months ago- I kept getting strange calls, just silence at first- then heavy breathing and then a month ago it started to get threatening. I called the local cops, but they said there was little that they could do" he explained tiredly.

"What about the family?" Callen asked softly.

"I lost them G" Tommy replied, his voice cracking with emotion as he spoke.

"You lost them?" Callen questioned, he had not kept in touch with any of his foster families- they had meant nothing to him, other than reminding him of all the things he had missed in life, but he had heard several years ago that Miller had got married and made a good life for himself.

"Car crash- killed Angela instantly and the girls died in hospital" Miller explained, his voice portraying all of the hurt and anger that he felt inside.

"Sorry Tommy" Callen told him, and he meant it. "When did that happen?" he asked.

"Two days after Wayne Peters was released from jail" Tommy responded, his eyes flashing with anger that threatened to boil over the surface.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"He must be referring to this guy. Wayne Peters 57 years old, just released from jail after serving twenty years for various offences" Nell explained to Sam, as she finally found a lead into the identity of the man that Miller had referred to over the phone.

"Anything to link him to Callen or Miller?" Sam asked, looking up as Kensi and Deeks stepped into the room.

"Plenty on both counts" Eric interjected- his face serious to match his tone.

"Care to share?" Kensi asked; keen to hear what information the talented tech had to share.

"Miller and Callen were both partly responsible for him being sent to jail" he explained, the severity of the news more than enough to link him to their team leader.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Callen asked the other man softly.

"You have as much to stake as me G- we both know it. You might not have testified, but your statement was enough. You know he vowed revenge on the both of us" Tommy argued, his tone rising slightly. "I'm not like you G- I am an IT specialist for Christ sake, I don't know what it is that you do- but I have seen the gun you carry, I don't know how to handle this" the older man stated, his fear causing him to raise his voice.

"Calm down Tommy, we can get to the bottom of this" Callen responded, not liking where the conversation was sending his thoughts.

"Do you ever think about it?" Tommy asked relaxing slightly at the assurance the agent had sent his way.

"There's nothing to think about" Callen responded, getting to his feet and heading towards the door.

"G" Tommy called him back, waiting for the younger man to turn around. "Not thinking about it doesn't make it go away" he stated, his voice soft- yet his words hitting the agent like a hammer. "Do they know G?" he asked.

"Who?" Callen asked, his eyes hooded, guarding his soul from exposure.

"Your friends, your family here" Tommy responded.

"There's nothing for them to know" Callen stated, leaving no room for argument- he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A quicker update this time! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews- please keep them coming for me!

Chapter Five

Callen strolled along the beach, the sand giving way beneath his feet as he moved, the crashing of the waves casting him in tranquillity that he didn't feel in his soul. He was sick of things from his past coming back to cause him more pain and rock his world- he knew that by now the team would surely have connected some of the dots, and know of his connection to Miller and Peters. He closed his eyes against the memories that assailed him, desperate to push away all thoughts of the past and what had happened- cursing the fact that all of the pain still coursed through him so sharply. His gaze cast out to sea he eased his tender frame down onto the sand and allowed his thoughts to drift to a place many years in the past.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam cursed as he read through the files, he had always known that his partner had suffered unfathomable things as a child, but never in his worst nightmares had he envisioned anything so disturbing. It explained a lot about the younger man, yet breaching the subject was bound to be impossible- Callen didn't share, not ever and if he was honest with himself Sam was terrified of hearing the details of what had occurred. He rubbed his face tiredly, feeling suddenly desperate to hold his daughter in his arms and squeeze her tight- protect her from all of the evil in the world. Silently he picked up the last items in the file, unable to suppress a gasp as he looked at horrifying photographs- pictures that he knew would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

"Shocking isn't it" a voice to his left, Sam looked up sharply at seeing the ops manager stood beside him.

"You knew?" he asked wearily.

"I suspected, I have never seen the contents of that file before" Hetty responded, a tinge of sadness to her voice.

"Why has he never said anything?" Sam questioned, speaking more to himself than to the woman beside him.

"I don't know Mr Hanna- only Callen can answer that question, and I suspect he will not be forthcoming with any answers" she responded quietly.

"How can I not have known Hetty?" Sam asked, his voice cracking as he spoke.

"He didn't want you to Sam, Callen has always had his 'lone wolf' tendencies- it makes him who he is, but he trusts you more than anybody else that he knows" the tiny ops manager assured her senior agent gently, squeezing his shoulder as she spoke.

"I hope I am worthy of it Hetty- I don't know how to help him" Sam admitted quietly.

"Do what you always do Sam, be there for him" she responded, getting to her feet and leaving the man to his thoughts. The senior agent nodded to himself- hoping against hope that his friend would let him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam arrived at the boat shed just as his partner returned.

"You good?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam" Callen responded, not meeting his friend's eye. "I assume you have been reading through the files?" he asked, his voice strained as he spoke.

"Yeah G- I read them" Sam responded softly.

"It was a long time ago Sam" the younger man whispered, not trusting himself to say anything else. "It doesn't matter anymore" he added as he walked passed his partner towards the interrogation room.

"It does matter G- because you matter" Sam responded, his tone firm yet laced with concern. Callen paused in his step, his partner's words hitting him like a punch to the side- the opposite of his friend's intention.

"In the greater scheme of things Sam- I don't matter a jot" the seasoned agent stated simply before continuing into the side room to finish his conversation with his onetime foster brother. Sam watched him leave, unable to form the words to reply.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What has happened that you suddenly think he is after you?" Callen asked softly.

"Not just me G- all of us. Brian died in an apparent suicide last month, then my whole family were killed- then the explosion that nearly wiped you out come on man- it makes sense" Tommy reasoned with the agent softly.

"Why now?" Callen asked, sitting down with a sigh.

"Peters was released from jail- only to discover his house had been sold from under him and his wife had fled the country with her new lover, pretty much leaving him with nothing. He told his lawyer that if he hadn't been sent to jail he would still have everything in life- he blames us for him getting convicted" Miller explained quietly.

"I didn't even give evidence" Callen stated, unable to deny the logic in the other man's story.

"There were photographs, there were doctors statements G- they didn't even need you to confirm it, you were a tiny child" Tommy commented. "I am sorry G, I should have protected you from all this- I should have told mom sooner" he whispered his voice catching as he suppressed a sob.

"No Tommy, you couldn't have protected any of us- but I can now and I will make sure that he pays once and for all for what he did to all of us" Callen vowed, a glint of danger in his clear blue eyes.

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you so much for the continuing reviews! I hope you are all having a good Christmas time- I don't feel very Christmassy due to being at work, but hopefully come Boxing day the festive spirit will reach me!

Please keep reviewing- and have a fantastic Christmas!

Chapter Six

Sam paced as he wondered where his partner had disappeared to this time, the younger man had not returned to ops, and Sam was beyond worried. If Callen could get away with it he would always go off alone rather than share anything remotely personal with the team. The experienced agent had no concept of family or understanding of people caring about him, and he was incapable of accepting help even when it was offered by those that cared about him. Sam took out his cell and hit the speed dial for the tenth time that afternoon, unsurprised when it yet again went to voicemail. He sighed as he headed up to see Eric- he knew his partner wouldn't like what he was about to do, but he would have to live with it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen drove quickly- fuelled by his anger as he made his way through the streets of Los Angeles, Christmas could not be further from his mind as he was driven by revenge and self-preservation. He knew that his partner would be going spare, but he had to do this- he couldn't afford for the team to be tainted with the demons from his past, he couldn't allow them to know how deeply he had been infected by some of his foster homes. He blinked; his eyes burning with unshed tears as his mind unwillingly reminded him of the childhood he had missed out on. Within minutes he had reached his destination, alighting from the car with a sense of purpose unrivalled by anyone, he strode up the path, and knocked on the door- waiting less than ten seconds before he drew back his leg and kicked it in ignoring the pain it caused to his torso from his recent injuries he was in and running.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Give me addresses" Sam demanded on Miller as he stood opposite him in interrogation.

"For where?" the obviously jittery man asked.

"I need to know where my partner has gone looking for Peters before he does something really stupid and gets himself killed" Sam responded, his voice heavy with concern for his friend.

"I don't know any addresses, honestly I swear- Peters entire family moved away when he got convicted, I don't even know where he is staying now" Tommy responded, desperate to help but not knowing where to start.

"Please Tommy- I need to find my partner, there must be somewhere you can think of that Peters may go" Sam begged, wanting any tiny detail he could possibly gather as to where his friend was.

"I can give you the street where we used to live, but my parents' house burnt down and Peters' was sold" Tommy replied, scribbling on the bit of paper. "That is the name of his ex and that is genuinely everything that I have" he finished, handing the piece of paper to the large man stood over him. Sam nodded, taking the paper and leaving the room without another word.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen searched the house, gun arm extended in front of him and he drifted from room to room, disappointed to find each one empty. As he reached the final room of the house, his attention was drawn to near the ground, just as his shin caught against the faintest shimmer of wire, he winced to himself and he moved backwards as fast as his legs would carry him- just as the neighbourhood was filled with a flash of fire and an explosion that set off all of the car alarms.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam cursed as he heard the loud bang, and immediately knew that yet again it had to involve his partner, he drove as quickly as he could without getting himself or anyone killed. Drawing to a stop outside his destination he was out and running, his heart pounding in his chest as he feared the worst for his friend.

"G!" he called out, just as he heard the sound of coughing and spluttering coming from his right.

"Sam" Callen whispered, clearing the dust from his lungs, caused by the explosion that he had narrowly escaped.

"Jesus G! What are you trying to do to yourself!" Sam reprimanded his struggling partner as he assisted him outside and helped him to sit down on the lawn to get his breath. "Are you hurt?" he asked, casting his gaze over his friend's dust covered form.

"I'm good" Callen wheezed lightly. Sam sighed, unsurprised by his friend's answer. His attention was drawn to his friend's torso that was now turning a deep red colour.

"Sure you are G- then explain why you are bleeding all over the place?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, already dialling Hetty and requesting an ambulance.

"No ambulance Sam" Callen stated, shaking his aching head.

"G- you need to get re-stitched" Sam reasoned softly. Callen sighed, resigning to his fate of being checked over.

"You take me" he whispered softly, not wanting the extra attention of travelling by ambulance for the second time in as many days. Sam nodded, willing to accept his partner's reluctant agreement.

"What were you thinking of G" Sam reprimanded again lightly, aiding his partner to the car whilst he was still willing to accept.

"Have to end this Sam- it's gone on too long" Callen replied, resting his head tiredly against the head rest. Only moving when his phone chirped indicating a text message. Carefully he gingerly fished his cell from his pocket and read the words on the screen. A moment passed in silence and Sam cast a glance at his partner- only then noticing that all colour had drained from the younger man's face at the contents of the message.

End Chapter Six

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you for the reviews as usual guys! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas!

Chapter Seven

"G?" Sam questioned in concern.

"Stop the car" Callen instructed already fumbling for the handle of the car door. Sam indicated and immediately did as he was asked, his concern increasing rapidly as his friend lurched from the car and began to wretch at the side of the road- coughing and spluttering as the little that he had eaten in the last couple of days left him. Sam stood behind him and gently rubbed his back as he did to his daughter when she was ill. As he finished retching the lead agent sat back on his heels- his head hung low as tremors ran through him.

"G?" Sam questioned again, wordlessly Callen handed him his cell phone- not even lifting his head. Sam accepted it and glanced at the phone screen in silence- his mind digesting the message in front of him he immediately felt a surge of anger. "Son of a bitch" he whispered to himself as he absorbed what the words meant. "You good?" he whispered to his friend softly, Callen nodded wiping his mouth. He got to his feet and followed the larger man to the car, fastening his seat belt he rested his head against the head rest- suddenly exhausted. Sam cast a final worried glance towards his partner before setting off to the hospital to get him patched up once more.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty sighed as she realised the truth in the director's words, she had to put National security first and push her personal feelings to one side. Callen had undoubtedly been compromised, and despite the fact that it was his past that was causing his current predicament and not his position in NCIS, his identity was compromised and until the person behind it could be captured and held accountable- he couldn't be linked with the Service. She sighed again, not liking it one bit- Callen had always been like to a son to her, and although she was all too aware that he could more than take care of himself it didn't stop her from worrying.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Peters watched with a grin on his face as the house went up- the boy was as predictable as he had hoped. He was satisfied as he saw the smoke envelope his old house- the house that had seen all of his dreams shattered. His joy had been diminished as he saw the government agent stagger out of the wreckage- barely scratched from the incident. Still it gave him a chance to torture the boy more- he deserved it after all.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen barely spoke as his partner drove him to the hospital again, he got out of the car and wordlessly made his way into the ER, leaning tiredly against the admissions counter. Before he could even state his name a voice behind him got his attention.

"Mr Callen? Back already?" the kindly doctor greeted him softly.

"I have had a mishap" Callen responded softly, his dishevelled appearance having the doctor clucking in concern before he had even checked the agent over. He guided him gently towards a cubicle and sat him down on the bed.

"I thought we had a deal?" he challenged gently.

"Wasn't my fault this time" Callen replied tiredly, looking up to meet the eyes of the doctor.

"Hmm" he replied as he assisted the agent in shrugging out of his blood stained shirt. "Well you have torn your stitches young man" he reprimanded the other man softly.

"Sorry" Callen whispered, wincing as his rib cage was probed gently. Sam shook his head from his place in the corner, watching in silence as his friend was once more patched up.

"It'll have to be restitched and redressed" the doctor told the man in front of him. "I am in half a mind to admit you" he finished, standing back and surveying the injured agent carefully.

"I won't stay- it's too dangerous" Callen responded, his eyes flashing in defiance.

"G" Sam muttered warningly, determined to keep his partner in check. Callen sighed.

"I can't stay doc, I don't want to endanger any of your patients- please can you just stitch me up and then I can go?" Callen requested softly. The doctor sighed, knowing better than to argue- or to question any further he merely nodded and did as the agent asked.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi tapped her fist against the desk in frustration as yet again she ran into a brick wall.

"It's like he's a ghost" she hissed, as she threw down the file.

"We will find him Kensi" Deeks assured his partner softly, sharing her frustration- but not willing to give in to it.

"Will that be before or after he succeeds in killing Callen?" she snapped, not meaning to vent at her partner, but worried sick about her long-time friend. The partners were interrupted by the ops manager appearing beside them.

"Miss Blye and Mr Deeks there has been a development in Mr Callen's case" she told them softly, her face a picture of seriousness.

"Do we have a lead?" Kensi asked keenly.

"That is not the development" Hetty stated firmly. "Director Vance has instructed that all contact with Mr Callen is to be ceased with immediate effect"

"You're burning him?" Kensi asked in disbelief.

"It is out of my hands Miss Blye" Hetty responded. "NCIS cannot afford to be compromised especially not the Office of Special Projects" the experienced Ops manager reasoned.

"Does he know?" Deeks asked, a tinge of bitterness to his voice.

"Not yet- he is currently being examined at the hospital" Hetty responded, perching on the edge of the desk.

"Is he ok?" Kensi asked, her concern now escalating.

"By all accounts he will be just fine, he has torn open his stitches" Hetty stated, keeping all emotion out of her voice. "He will be informed once he has been given the all clear at the hospital" she explained. "Now I don't need to tell you that all contact from this point is strictly forbidden" she finished, before turning on her heel and heading back to her desk. The partners exchanged a glance.

"Lunch?" Deeks suggested, keen to get his partner away before she said anything either of them would regret. Kensi nodded, turning and grabbing her jacket before following the detective out of the room.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Please be careful" the doctor asked softly as he taped off the agent's ribs gently.

"I'll try" Callen responded, pulling his t-shirt gingerly over his head.

"Make sure you take your antibiotics Agent Callen- and I really don't want to see you again anytime soon. No offence" the doctor finished with a smile. Callen grinned at the words.

"None taken" he replied, shaking the other man's hand as he exited the room- his partner following closely behind. The two headed out of the hospital side by side. As they got to the main car park Callen stopped in his tracks. Silently he took his phone from his pocket, and one by one drew out his credit cards and snapped them in half.

"G?" Sam questioned softly.

"I'm compromised Sam- everything needs to go" the lead agent replied, his tone matter of fact and void of emotion.

"No way in hell are you going it alone G" Sam argued, the memory of the message all too clear in his mind.

"No choice Sam- you have to think of the bigger picture" Callen reasoned as he unlocked his phone and typed out a message to the ops manager. "I'll see you soon- find him Sam, before I do" he stated before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving a concerned partner behind.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Thank you for the reviews guys- hope you all had an amazing Christmas and are going to have an even better new year!

Please review!

Chapter Eight

Sam drove back to ops, his whole body tense with frustration- he couldn't deny that his partner was right, but that did nothing to alleviate his concern or fear for his friend. Callen could undoubtedly look after himself, but he also had a knack for getting himself in trouble whenever his partner wasn't at his side. He knew that Callen had been in the game for a lot longer than he had been his partner- but still he couldn't help but fear for the younger man. He clenched his fist as his anger overwhelmed him at the situation- he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was all going to go horribly wrong.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen moved quickly, his sim card torn from his phone and snapped in half before the phone was abandoned in a trash can. He kept walking, his gaze moving around him as his mind processed what to do next and where to go. He swallowed as he remembered the text that that he had been sent, the picture causing his eyes to sting with unshed tears. He was exhausted and he had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to- suddenly he had gone back in time twenty years and he was alone.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty put down the phone with a sigh and looked up just as Sam walked back through the doors.

"Mr Hanna- where is Callen?" she asked in concern at seeing no sign of the younger agent.

"He's gone Hetty" Sam replied, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Gone where exactly Mr Hanna?" Hetty questioned, not liking where this was leading.

"He didn't want to compromise NCIS- he has gone lone wolf on us" Sam responded with a long suffering sigh. Hetty shook her head in despair- not liking what she was hearing one bit.

"This whole mess could be worse than we thought- I have just had a disturbing conversation with the LAPD. Mr Callen's house was destroyed in an explosion a short time ago" she told them softly. Sam sighed, not fully surprised by the news and his worry for his partner increasing.

"It's worse than that Hetty- Peters text Callen an hour or so ago. Sent him a photograph of a dead body- Callen seemed to know who it was" Sam informed them.

"I'll go and speak to Eric, see if he can get any information from Callen's phone records" Kensi stated as she immediately headed up the stairs, disturbed at the latest development.

"We have got to locate this Peters, Mr Hanna- and fast" Hetty instructed moving away, back to her desk to pull in any favours that she possibly could.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen headed quickly to the subway, the purple line taking him to his planned destination. He would find Peters, and one way or the other end this. He closed his eyes against the flash of memory- burning pain through to his soul. He had sworn to himself that he would never think about that time of his childhood again- merely focus on the wonderful family Christmas he had with the Millers and not remember what had occurred afterwards. Here he was the day before Christmas eve, once more alone and haunted by the ghosts of his past- well it was going to be finished and soon. Callen was a man now, there was no way on earth he was going to stand by and watch anyone hurt those that he cared about- not whilst there was breath left in his body.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Peters walked a short distance behind his target, his eyes never leaving the figure in front. Years had gone by, time in which his bitterness had built up deep within him- powering every thought and overwhelming every emotion. The only thing that mattered was setting the record straight and evening up the score- something that he was determined to do. His eyes narrowed as the man in front of him stepped into a doorway, head down he walked past- keen to not be seen, not until he was ready anyway.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen could feel that he was being watched- years of working in the secret services had honed his self-preservation skills, and he couldn't ignore the feeling of being followed. He stepped into the shop doorway, his back to the glass door as he looked out for the person he was certain was on his tail. A man walked passed his position and the agent was overwhelmed with a sense of dread. He instantly felt as though someone had walked over his grave and he suddenly felt cold to his very soul. He shuddered involuntarily as he was overwhelmed with a feeling that he had not experienced for a number of years. He felt afraid.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Peters felt a grin pull up the corners of his mouth as he caught a glimpse of his prey. He had managed to see the younger man's reflection in the window- and the satisfaction was immeasurable, G Callen was scared and he had every intention of making sure it was with good reason. As he walked he raised his right hand up in a silent wave, knowing that the other man had no evidence against him to do anything other than watch him walk by.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as he shook his head in disgust with himself. He had been in the services for twenty years, during that time he had taken great pride in being unflappable and now he was giving in like a child. No, no he wasn't going to- he wasn't a young child anymore, he was a man and he needed to act like one. Without further hesitation he stepped out of the doorway and onto the street and keeping his distance from the man in front of him he began to follow the man that had haunted his dream for years.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Peters moved quickly, his figure hunched as he walked through the Los Angeles streets, weaving in between tourists. His mind was processing his next move- he had a number of options open to him in his next steps towards ultimate revenge. He was so concentrated on his hated that he didn't notice the stealthy figure behind him as he hopped down the subway and onto a train- heading straight to his apartment to call in a few more favours.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Anything from G?" Sam asked the technical analyst as he made his way up to Ops.

"Nothing Sam, sorry" Eric responded gently. "I have checked the cameras from where you last saw him and he has disappeared" he finished.

"He won't be found until he wants to be" Sam murmured, knowing all too well his partner's gift for turning into anybody that he needed to, and becoming a ghost.

"I have done some digging on Peters though" Eric continued. "He is not a nice guy at all", he stated as he loaded up the relevant files. "He was arrested and charged with several counts of assaults on minors" he informed the agent seriously. "One of them was Callen" he concluded.

"How much of the file have you read?" Sam asked, his tone serious- not wishing for his partner to lose any more of his privacy.

"Enough to know that I didn't want to read any more" Eric responded seriously. Sam nodded, appreciating the thoughts of the technical genius. "I have put his picture in kaleidoscope so if anything comes up on facial recognition I will let you know" Eric vowed softly.

"Thanks Eric"" the senior agent stated before leaving the room and heading back to Ops to see if the Ops manager had any further information for them to work on.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"The phone used to send the messages to Callen was a burn phone- it is no longer receiving a signal" Kensi informed the rest of the team softly. "There are no hits in facial recognition for Peters anywhere near either the explosion site or Callen's house" she finished.

"Enough of that Miss Blye- I have a possible location for Mr Peters, a tactical team has been arranged to meet you there" Hetty interjected, just as each of their phones beeped signalling the information had been received. Sam nodded, moving before he had even read the details- the other two operatives closely on his heels.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Thank you for the reviews guys- I am glad that you are still reading this! Please keep the reviews coming!

Chapter Nine

Callen moved quickly through the subway keeping a distance behind the hunter that had now become his prey- Peters wasn't going to evade him, too much had happened for him to allow that to happen he owed it to Tommy and the whole Miller family- plus whichever children the truly evil man had hurt as he had hurt him. He watched as the oblivious monster moved through the building and quickened his pace. Peters headed straight up the steps and towards an apartment block directly in front of the subway exit. Callen headed to the newspaper stand and bought a magazine as he kept his well-practiced gaze on his target. Peters cast a gaze over his shoulder- but Callen was confident the other man had not seen him. Silently the agent moved across the busy road and stepped in to the apartment building, now all he needed to do was find the right apartment. He took a breath and headed into the building supervisors, emerging moments later armed with the information he required.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam drove as though the devil was on his tail- whereas in reality he felt as though he was chasing the devil himself. He had never met Peters- but he knew what he had put a young G Callen through, and for that and that alone he could kill the man with his bare hands- when all of the recent events were added on top, his heart was pounding in anger at the man. He had to stop him before he could cause his partner any more pain. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen took a deep breath, SIG in hand he drew back his foot and with one kick the wooden door splintered and he was in the apartment, he swept his arms from right to left in an arch- keen to not be caught off guard. Room by room he cleared the apartment, until only one area was left. Taking a breath to steel his nerves he nudged open the door and stepped through- the monster that had haunted his nightmares sat in the chair in front of him with a grin on his face.

"What took you so long G Bear?" the monster hissed in greeting, a snarl over his bitter face as he spoke. Callen flinched in response to the name- the Miller family had called him G Bear during his time living with them. He had resented not having a real name and merely a letter to identify him- softening it to G Bear had made him feel loved and secure for the first time since he had been placed in the foster system.

"Wayne- you are looking well" Callen responded, pushing aside every bit of fear and hate he felt to the man and allowing the mask to slip back in place. His response caught the other man off guard and the agent saw the other man hesitate slightly. "I think it's time this was ended" he stated firmly, his gun never wavering from the other man.

"What exactly do you think you can possibly do to me G?" Peters sneered at the younger man in front of him- barely recognising him as the boy from all of those years ago. "I have lost my home, my job, my family and the respect of everybody that know me- all because of four brats that couldn't keep their mouths shut" he accused, his voice rising with every word.

"You lost everything because you chose to abuse children Wayne- you should have rotted in hell" Callen stated, his own anger conveyed in his words. "You blame innocent children for your sins- you got caught because you couldn't control your illness, you deserve everything you have got and more" the agent affirmed his arm never wavering.

"Shoot me then, put me out of my misery. If you don't then I will finish what I started, and you are next on my list" the man threatened, no hint of fear carried in his voice. "You would be doing me a favour- I have nothing to live for other than revenge against you and that Miller kid" he hissed.

"You killed Tommy's entire family- twice, he has suffered enough for your crimes" Callen reasoned. "Get it through your head you abused children Peters, and when you were caught you set fire to the foster home and killed two decent hardworking people- you have no one to blame for your loses than yourself" the agent stated. "I am not going to kill you, that's too good for you- too easy. Nope you deserve to suffer- so I am going to make sure you are taken to jail, your licence is revoked and you are left to rot with everyone knowing what you did" the operative stated, his voice steady and calm, despite his heart racing in his chest.

"Shame that you won't get that chance G bear" the twisted man in front of him stated, taking his arms away from the chair and pressing one button on the remote control beside him, that was the last thing that Callen knew before the world turned to black and his ears were ringing.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam felt the breath rush out of him, as the landscape in front of him was filled with flames and debris flying through the air as an explosion ripped through the tower block. He paused as he looked on, knowing in his gut that it had to be linked to their target.

"Think he was in there?" Kensi asked softly.

"If he was then the problem might be solved" Deeks stated as he looked up. Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialled ops, requesting an ambulance and fire services. Looking up once more he saw a group of people emerging from the wreckage coughing and spluttering. The three agents moved forward towards them, assisting them to move away from the flames.

"What happened?" Sam asked the nearest man.

"I'm the building supervisor, it just blew" he coughed, his hands on his knees as he tried to draw in his breath. "It had to be something to do with that guy" he stated as he desperately tried to clear the dust from his throat.

"What guy?" Kensi questioned in confusion.

"The guy that came in literally ten minutes before it blew. Handy looking guy, cropped hair and very blue eyes. He was asking about a resident- Wayne Peters from apartment 46" he told them, and could say no more as the paramedics arrived. Sam exchanged a glance with Kensi and Deeks.

"It has to be Callen" he stated, his voice a mere whisper as his gaze took in the state of the building, realising instantly that his partner had to be inside.

"We have to wait for the fire department" Deeks reasoned, also drawing the same conclusion.

"It's G" Sam muttered looking between his colleagues and the building, making a split second decision that was worthy of his partner, he turned back to the car and pulling out torches and jackets he equipped himself as best as he could and within seconds he was going into the building determined to get to his partner and fast. Without looking he knew that the rest of the team was with him- despite it being against their better judgement.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thank you for the absolutely amazing response to the last chapter- I really appreciate it. Please continue to review, there are only a few more chapters of this story left and I would love you to stick with it all the way through!

Chapter Ten

Sam hesitated as the dust hit his lungs; the building was creaking as the structure grew more unsteady by the second. Moving forward he carefully eased open the door to the stairwell, his eyes already stinging from the smoke.

"What floor Sam?" Deeks questioned, his voice muffled as he wrapped a scarf around his mouth to ease his breathing.

"Fourth" Sam responded, copying the motion as he headed onto the first landing. The trio moved carefully, distributing weight evenly as the heat increased and the dust threatened to blind them.

"We're never going to make it" Deeks stated, coughing despite the aid the scarf offered.

"G wouldn't give up on any of us, I'm not giving up on him" Sam stated forcefully, his anger driving him forward and he made it up a further flight, the stairs themselves proving to be intact, but the dust from the devastation causing them as much difficulty as the smoke.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Eric moved quickly through the building.

"Hetty" he hollered, knowing that she needed to be updated and quickly. Hetty looked up, unused to being summoned in such a manner; she got to her feet and headed upwards to join the tech.

"Yes Mr Beale" she queried.

"There has been an update" he stated gesturing to the screen, she looked on- seeing the fire billowing from an apartment block and a very familiar looking car parked outside.

"Sam and the others?" she questioned.

"Weren't inside when it blew" Eric responded in an attempt to reassure the ops manager. "However a few minutes later Sam received some information that Callen was possibly inside the building when the explosion occurred" he told her, his own face a picture of concern as he registered the likelihood of the lead agent getting out of the building unscathed.

"Is there update on his status?" Hetty asked, all of her energy going into keeping her voice steady as she felt her heart leap for the boy she had seen grow into the best agent she had ever known.

"No Hetty, Sam and the others went in to try and find him and I haven't received any information since" he replied.

"Have the fire department arrived on scene?" she asked.

"Just, I have liaised with their dispatch and brought them up to speed. They are also aware that discretion is required. I contacted the LAPD and did likewise" the experienced tech explained softly. "Now all we can do is wait" he finished, exchanging a glance with Nell as he spoke, the young analyst having nothing further to offer and no words to comfort to speak.

"No Mr Beale, there is something else we can do- we can pray and make sure that the son of a bitch that did this pays one way or the other" Hetty stated forcefully. "I am going to the boat shed to speak with Mr Miller- update me if any further information comes to light- and put a call in to Nate please Mr Beale" she instructed turning and leaving the eagle's nest. As she stepped through the doorway she paused leaning against the wall momentarily to gather her wits around her and steady her now rolling stomach as she contemplated the update. She had nearly lost Mr Callen many times since she had known of his existence, and with each close shave the reality of their jobs was hammered further homes- yet she still couldn't bear the thought of losing the agent that was the closest to a son she had ever had.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty made her way to the boat shed in no time, and within minutes she was sat opposite Tommy Miller- not in the interrogation room, but in the main body of the building. Wordlessly she handed him a cup of steaming coffee.

"G has found him hasn't he?" Miller asked softly, his concern for his friend growing.

"We believe so yes" Hetty responded as she poured herself a- cup of tea.

"Is G ok?" Tommy asked, sipping from the cup.

"We are yet to find that out" she responded with a sigh.

"I am sorry, I never meant for G to be dragged into this, I was trying to protect him" Miller explained lightly.

"I know that Mr Miller, and so does Callen. He went looking for Peters to protect you, and himself from any further harm" Hetty stated, understanding the guilt that the other man must feel. "You were obviously good friends as children- and I understand that you went through a lot together. Callen obviously cares about you" she told him softly, trying to sooth his guilt. "I am very sorry for your loss Mr Miller- I know that you have lost your family twice, and I can't imagine the pain that must have caused" she assured him gently.

"Peters is poor evil Miss Lange- I wished we had done more when he was originally arrested" Miller stated, his face serious and his tone wavering as he thought back to the past.

"You were children Tommy, there was nothing that any of you could have done" Hetty stated emphatically. She didn't know the full details of what had happened to her agent as a child- she knew that he would in all likelihood never tell her.

"I don't think G has ever told anybody everything that happened" Tommy commented "even as a kid he had this mask- this self-preservation that no one could penetrate. He never even cried in front of me- despite everything that Peters did he never once cried about it. He wouldn't speak to anybody about what had happened. A ten year old boy and he didn't even cry Miss Lange- what must he have gone through before to make him like that?" Tommy asked, his voice carrying an edge of bitterness on behalf of his long term friend.

"Mr Callen says very little about his past, he bucks away from confiding and will only talk about his work when he is forced into it by our psychologist as part of our procedures. He has always been very closed off to the world, despite being one of the most brilliant and loving people I have ever known- he just doesn't know how to express it or allow others in" Hetty explained softly, understanding the frustration that Miller felt on behalf of their friend.

"They had to use medical evidence alone against Peters in relation to G- he wouldn't say what had happened. Later when he got called to a review, he had just turned seventeen; he still refused to say anything. He just bit through his lip and stayed silent- and then a while later he disappeared, that was the last time that I saw him" Tommy explained softly.

"How did you even know Peters?" Hetty asked gently.

"He lived in the same neighbourhood as my parents. He used to babysit on the odd occasion, on the surface he was a normal guy- married with no kids. Friendly to everyone always willing to help- but when he was alone with me and the foster kids he was a monster" Tommy stated, his eyes filling with moisture as he relived the horrific memories that had ruined his life.

"He is a monster that we will ensure never gets to hurt anyone again" Hetty promised squeezing the man's arm. "Now I am sure that I don't need to explain to you the fact that Callen's entire existence is secret and a link between him and this agency can never be made" she asserted.

"You have my word, I will never do anything to hurt G" Tommy vowed and somehow the seasoned operative knew that he was telling the truth.

"Mr Miller you are by all means free to leave if you wish" she stated, happy that he had no involvement in the current predicament of her lead agent.

"Is it all right if I stay? I just want to make sure that G is all right" Tommy asked softly.

"As you wish" Hetty agreed lightly, before heading out back to Ops, keen to see if there was any update on her boy.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Finally the agents found themselves on the correct floor. Sam surveyed the area with the torch checking their footing carefully as they moved towards apartment 46 in silence. Carefully he pushed at the door, unsurprised to see that it had clearly already been broken prior to the explosion.

"G is definitely here" he whispered indicating the door.

"Then let's go and get him" Deeks stated, stepping forward beside the seal. Gingerly Sam stepped over the doorway and into what was left of the apartment, beams everywhere and small fires burnt throughout the layout. Deeks and Kensi went off to each side, searching carefully and watching where they stepped. After a few moments a holler from the detective paused their efforts.

"Guys, over here!" Deeks called as he knelt beside a very still and very bloodied body.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Guys you are completely awesome, I genuinely cannot believe the response to this story! Thank you for all of the alerts, the favourites and the reviews- especially the reviews! Please keep them coming!

Chapter Eleven

Sam moved quicker than he had ever moved before to get to Deeks and whatever or whoever he had discovered. Kneeling down beside his colleague he felt the bile rising in his throat at the bloodied mess in front of him.

"Is it Callen?" Kensi asked from above them, a tremor to her voice that was rarely heard.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty could literally feel her heart pounding with every moment that passed without any update on the status of her agents. Her eyes were fixed on the camera footage feeding into Ops, desperate for any movement to indicate that they were safe and sound and would be returning back to her. Every tick of the clock made it less and less likely to happen and she was all too aware of it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam couldn't find the words to answer his friend's question, so he merely stepped out of the way to allow her view, his relief immeasurable as a stranger's face stared up at him- all traces of life disappeared from the man laid at his feet.

"Oh thank god" Kensi breathed, not meaning any disrespect to the poor soul that had lost his life, but relieved that her friend still had a chance. Without further words the trio returned to searching for their missing leader, moving furniture gently for fear of causing any further instability or hurting anyone trapped underneath. After what felt like an eternity when in reality it was merely ten minutes, Sam caught a glimpse of a familiar looking boot sticking out underneath a beam of wood that had previously held the ceiling in place.

"G!" he hollered, as using every bit of his patience he looked around the beam to make sure it could be moved without causing any further injury to his friend. "I got you G!" he called as he carefully moved the wood and within seconds was knelt down beside his very unconscious partner.

"Is he alive?" Kensi asked, feeling an immediate sense of déjà vu to just a week ago when she had uttered the same words when Callen had been caught in the explosion that had started this whole mess for the team. Sam didn't respond as he tenderly checked his partner over, his shaking hand feeling for a pulse and finding the faintest of flutters beneath his fingers.

"He is, but he won't be for much longer if we don't get him out of here. Deeks- go and grab the EMTs" he instructed his gaze never faltering from his best friend whose life currently hung in the balance.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"There's Deeks!" Eric called as he saw a very dusty and dirty version of the LAPD liaison staggering out of the building. Taken a mere millisecond to get his breath, the detective then surged towards the awaiting ambulance crews, within minutes he was heading back into the building- four EMTs on his heels and enough equipment to cater for any trauma.

"Get me their radio transmissions Mr Beale" Hetty requested softly, and nodding Eric did as he was asked.

"_White male, serious crush injuries and unknown trauma, pulse is apparently weak and thready and the male is unconscious and not responding to stimuli. Four crew entering now" _

Both NCIS colleagues listened intently to the transmission that they had no doubt was referring to their missing team member.

"Good god" Hetty whispered as her fear for her operative trebled with the update.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam couldn't look away from his partner's still face- he was barely recognisable through the blood that covered his pale skin. His leg jutted out as an odd angle and his breathing held a rasp that told of internal damage. His partner's lungs had already been through so much in the last two years- first getting ripped apart by bullets and then damaged almost irreparable damage from the botulism that had nearly claimed his life. He looked up as Deeks returned with the medical team, moving slightly to the side so that his partner was still in his view- his protective streak already in full swing. He watched as the paramedics quickly assessed his friend's condition, knowing enough to know that it wasn't good, he settled for just holding the younger man's cold, clammy hand and praying that the Callen luck would step in again. Within ten minutes the EMTs had managed to stabilise the agent enough to load him onto the gurney and hustled down the stairs with their precious load, within minutes he was loaded into the back of an ambulance and with lights and sirens wailing the partners were once more on their way to the emergency room.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

As soon as she observed the latest images on the video feed Hetty was grabbing her hand bag and car keys and driving to the hospital as quickly as the December roads would allow. She had almost forgotten that it would be Christmas Eve the next day, her attention fully focussed on the welfare of her agents the festivities had almost passed and she hadn't even realised. Still Christmas was about family, and Callen was the closest thing to that that she had. She drove as if her life depended on it, which in many ways it did. She parked the car and marched into the ER, keen on finding her agents and finding out what was happening.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Pupils fixed and dilated, blood pressure is through the floor and oxygenation is at 60%" the EMT stated as the ambulance hurtled through the streets. Sam sat in silence as he watched for any sign of life from his still unconscious partner. "Get your foot down" the EMT stated to the driver, his concern escalating at the deteriorating condition of his patient. Within five minutes they were at the hospital and Callen was wheeled directly to the trauma room- moving so quickly that Sam was left behind, wondering if his partner would be able to survive his latest mishap.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Nearly two hours later Sam and Hetty were finally approached by the doctor- Sam nodded in recognition as the kindly man moved forward.

"I see that you were correct in your thoughts that Mr Callen was incapable of keeping himself out of trouble" he told them, leading them into a nearby waiting room. "It is not good news I am afraid" he began sitting down beside them, his face the picture of seriousness. At his words both agents felt their heart skip- knowing that what was to follow could easily change their lives forever.

End Chapter Eleven

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! There are only three more chapters after this one- however there may be a third story in this little mini-series depending on how many reviews I get for this!

Chapter Twelve

Each of the operatives sat in silence once the doctor had left.

"Spinal damage?" Sam repeated softly, his breath catching in his throat as he thought of the words the doctor had spoken. "Irreversible damage" he whispered.

"The doctor said possible Mr Hanna, don't give up on your partner just yet" Hetty reassured the agent gently. "Mr Callen has a knack at bouncing back when he has been written off, this time may be no different" she finished.

"He has been through so much Hetty, how much more can he possibly take?" Sam questioned- his query aimed more at the Gods than at the Ops manager stood in front of him.

"He is a survivor Sam, and with our help he will pull through just fine" she stated, her tone more confident than she felt.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam sat in silence, watching the rise and fall of his partner's chest, the machinery surrounding the still form hammering home just how ill the agent was. The doctors words swirled around in his head, he knew that his friend was a survivor, but he had pushed his luck time and time again and he wasn't sure if he would be able to make it back to them this time.

"Any change?" Kensi asked as she joined the partners in the dimly lit hospital room.

"None at all- he has to get through this Kensi" Sam responded, speaking almost to himself.

"You need to go home Sam- I'll stay with Callen" the junior agent suggested as she squeezed her friend's shoulder.

"It's ok, I'll stay" Sam responded, his gaze never leaving that of his partner's pale, still face.

"Sam, it's Christmas Eve, you need to see your family" Kensi urged, knowing not to push the other agent.

"They'll understand- G needs me" he responded simply, his voice flat as his mind conjured up images of life without Callen. Kensi sighed, knowing that she was beaten she walked around to the other side of the bed and took a seat beside her friend, joining the vigil that the senior agent had commenced.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Several hours and two check-ups from the doctor passed and still Callen showed no signs of waking up. His head encased in several thick bandages and his bruised face barely recognisable beneath the coverings and the oxygen mask that hid his face.

"Did the doctor give any suggestion of when he might wake up?" Kensi asked softly.

"They weren't sure that he would" Sam responded quietly, his stomach churning as he spoke the words. "The swelling to his brain is quite severe and his lung is still not inflating properly" he continued with a sigh. He glanced at his watch and noticed that in a few hours it would be Christmas day, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his partner, yet he knew his daughter would be broken hearted if she didn't see him on Christmas day.

"I have no plans Sam- if you go I will stay all day. Deeks mentioned that he planned to come by too" Kensi stated, her tone even. Sam sighed to himself before finally nodding- unable to argue any further.

"You have got to promise to call if anything changes, no matter how small" he instructed firmly.

"You know it" Kensi responded with a small smile. With one last glance at his ailing partner Sam left the room, needing to see his family. "Just you and me now Callen" Kensi stated softly, squeezing her friend's hand gently. "How about, as a Christmas present for your favourite agent, you open those beautiful blue eyes for me huh?" she suggested lightly, unsurprised- yet still saddened when no movement came. She sat back with a sigh, her hand still lightly rested on her friend- needing the comfort that the small amount of contact brought.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The junior agent was awoken a short time later by someone stepping through the door into the room, hand already reaching to her belt for her gun, she only relaxed when the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Tommy?" she questioned lightly.

"Hello, Miss Lange told me that Callen was here" he stated softly. "How is he?" he asked, his eyes taking the appearance of his long term friend.

"Not good" Kensi commented sadly, knowing that her friend was fighting a tough battle to survive, one that she wasn't sure he possessed the energy to win.

"I'll stay with him a little while if you want to stretch your legs" Tommy suggested, his eyes locked on the unconscious form in front of him. Kensi looked at him in confusion, but couldn't deny her need for a caffeine fix or a rest room visit.

"Thank you" she finally agreed, getting to her feet and heading out of the room. Tommy grinned as she left, a small chuckle escaping him at her obvious protective streak towards the injured agent.

"Looks like it's just you and me G Bear, and we really have to stop meeting like this" he whispered, moving closer to the side of the bed. "All these years G- all these years without seeing you. You were my best friend, my brother and I should have stopped him from doing this- not just now, but all of those years ago as well. I hope that you can forgive me; I know I will never forgive myself. I wish we had stayed in touch, and you had been in my life before it was too late. This is the only way that I can make things up to you G, god bless" he stated, closing his eyes and gently placing a hand over his friend's bandaged head. Putting all of his energy into his action he blinked back the tears as he knew it would be the last time he would lay eyes on his friend. "Take care my friend, and live well" he whispered, turning on his heel and walking away one final time.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi looked on in surprise as she stepped back into Callen's room to find the agent alone, she shook her head drawing her cell phone out of her pocket and hitting the speed dial for Ops.

"Eric? Sorry I know it's Christmas Day, but I need to know what you managed to dig up on Miller" she stated softly, the groggy voice springing to life as he realised it had to be something to do with Callen's welfare.

"No problem, I will get it all together and call you back. How's Callen?" the tech asked as he pulled on his slippers.

"Holding his own" she replied softly, noticing that he did seem to have a little bit of colour back in his ghost like face.

"Good, I will call you soon" Eric stated, disconnecting the call and hustling to get to Ops. Still lost in thought Kensi made her way back to the seat next to the bed and sat down beside her friend. Just as she sat down her cell chirped in her hand.

"Blye" she answered without checking the caller ID.

"Merry Christmas to you too partner" the cheery voice of Marty Deeks greeted her.

"Hey Deeks- merry Christmas" she stated with a smile. "What are you up to?" she asked softly.

"I have just received the update from the fire crews- thy have cleared the site of the explosion and none of the bodies match either the description or tooth match of Peters" he told her solemnly, all sense of fun deleted from his voice as he spoke.

"So he's still out there?" she asked with a sigh, looking at her friend sadly- recognising that despite everything his ordeal and the threat against his life were both far from other.

"Looks that way. I have put an APB out of him and all ports have been given all the known details of him. How's Callen doing?" he finished, concerned for the older man.

"No change" she replied softly, rubbing her hand over her tired face.

"I am on my way there now, do you need anything bringing by?" Deeks asked gently.

"A coffee would be good" she replied gratefully. Without further comment the partners ended the call and Kensi returned to watching the team leader.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam ate his meal quickly, the Christmas dinner tasting like sawdust due to the swirl of emotions running through his mind.

"Sam honey, would you like any more pudding?" his wife asked him, knowing that he was struggling with his partner's condition.

"No thank you" he responded, plastering a smile on his face for the sake of his family.

"You should go back to the hospital" his beloved wife whispered to him. "Callen needs you" she stated, fully understanding the bond that the two men shared.

"It's Christmas day- the kids" he argued lightly, despite wanting nothing more than to be by his partner's side.

"Will be busy playing with all of their new toys" she responded softly, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you" he replied simply, returning the kiss whole heartedly- he got to his feet and grabbing his kit he was out of the door and heading back to the hospital in minutes.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Deeks walked straight into the hospital room, his arms laden with supplies, he quickly handed his partner a steaming mug of coffee and a paper bag. She opened it and smiled in appreciation at the Turkey sandwich within it.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, her tone clearly showing her gratitude.

"Any update?" he asked as he leant back against the wall sipping at his own coffee.

"No, the doctor is due shortly" she replied chewing on her sandwich, not having realised how hungry she was until the food was there in front of her. Deeks nodded at the words, looking behind him as the door was pushed open and the other senior agent stepped through.

"Hey Sam!" Deeks greeted with a smile. "I wasn't expected you back yet" he commented, clapping the big man on the back.

"I needed to be here" Sam responded with a grimace, his eyes looking over his partner's still form for any change. "He looks a little better" he commented softy- not daring to hope.

"I thought so too" Kensi agreed, distracted by her cell ringing from her pocket again. She answered it quickly seeing the caller. "Hi Eric" she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Kensi, I have done the research you requested and my findings are confusing to say the least" Eric informed her quietly.

"The others are here, I will put you on speaker" Kensi stated, changing the settings on her cell and placing it on the table between them. "What have you found?" she questioned, not liking the tone of his voice.

"Well I could find nothing on Miller for the last few months. He comes back very clean on every criminal and government system in the country" Eric told her and she breathed a huge sigh of relief. "However, I thought it was strange that I couldn't find anything over the last months so I looked into the accident that killed his wife and children" Eric continued. "Anyway here is where it gets very strange, there was a fourth person killed in the accident" he stated.

"Who?" Deeks questioned in confusion.

"Tommy Miller" the tech told them, hearing each of their intakes of breaths.

End Chapter Twelve

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Thank you so much for the reviews you have left and sorry for my blatant cruelty!

Chapter Thirteen

"Eric, get the prints from the boat shed submitted for analysis straight away, and get everything that you can on the accident" Sam instructed firmly, shocked at the update.

"On it" Eric acknowledged, before disconnecting the call.

"I don't understand, if it wasn't Tommy Miller- then who the hell was it?" Deeks asked in confusion.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out" Sam responded dangerously.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Days had passed with little change to the lead agent's condition, he was yet to wake up- a fact that Sam found increasingly frustrating. The team were no closer to discovering the mystery of Tommy Miller, or the whereabouts of Peters.

"I just don't understand, Callen is the most paranoid person I know, if he had been in any doubt that it wasn't Miller then there was no way that he would have allowed him to walk" Deeks stated as he flicked through the report. It was New Year 's Eve and all three of the remaining team members had decided to see the new year in with their friend in the hospital- but until then they were desperately trying to discover exactly what had occurred with Miller.

"The prints from the boat shed come back as Miller's, his DNA came back as Miller's and facial rec comes back as Miller" Kensi stated, confused herself as to the apparent resurrection of the dead.

"I have read and reread the medical report and the accident report- there was no doubt that it was Tommy Miller" Sam commented, frustrated at the lack of answers. He glanced at his watch. "I'm going to head to the hospital" he stated as he got to his feet.

"See you there at ten" Kensi replied with a small smile- knowing how difficult this whole thing was for the senior agent.

"What do you think is going on?" Deeks asked once the former seal was out of the office.

"I have no idea- way I see it there are three options. One- Miller isn't dead, two the man that came here wasn't Miller or three Miller is now a ghost" Kensi stated counting each one off on her fingers as she spoke.

"A ghost? Seriously Kensi?" Deeks scoffed at her words, yet he couldn't help the shudder that run through him at the possibility.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam sat beside his partner's bed in silence, the guard stood directly outside the door to protect the agent from the still outstanding suspect.

"Come on G, it's nearly 2013- you can't sleep into the new year" Sam urged his friend quietly, he was pleased to see that Callen's colour had improved greatly over the last couple of days, he just wished that his friend would wake up- and show that he was going to get back to his old self.

"His vitals are good, and the swelling around his spine has decreased nicely- although not completely. We'll know more when he wakes up" the doctor informed him half an hour later.

"Any idea when that might be doc?" Sam asked softly. The kindly doctor chuckled lightly, used to the questioning from his patient's partner.

"It could be any time Sam, Callen sustained a serious head injury whilst he was already injured- his body needs time to recover. Time that it undoubtedly won't get once that stubborn partner of yours wakes up" he explained gently. Sam smiled at the observation, knowing it was true- his partner didn't do resting, he barely slept at the best of times and he hated being mollycoddled.

"Thanks doc" Sam stated with a chuckle, glad that the doctor had once again been charged with taking care of his partner, it was ideal to have someone that they trusted around.

"My pleasure Sam, now I am on all night- so buzz if you need anything" he stated. "And Sam?" he added softly.

"Yeah?" the seal acknowledged, turning his attention back to the doctor.

"I think by now you can call me Henry" he told him with a smile. Sam laughed lightly.

"Thanks Henry" he returned with a grin.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hey guys, still nothing on Peters from Interpol, LAPD, FBI, or the CIA" Eric told the team softly, shaking his head sadly.

"And there was definitely no chance that he was killed in the explosion?" Deeks questioned softly.

"The full fire report has been made available to us- no one matching his height and build were amongst the unidentified and I have checked the list of everyone named, he doesn't feature" Nell leapt in updating them.

"He couldn't have been listed as an alias?" Kensi questioned softly.

"I have run them all through the system and they all check out" Nell responded with a grimace, wishing that she had more news for them.

"We will find him" Deeks stated, as much to reassure his partner as for himself.

"Damn straight we will" Hetty interjected. "No way in hell is he getting away with everything that he did" she added, "now what time is the New year's party at the hospital?" she asked softly.

"We are meeting at the hospital at ten" Kensi informed her, liking the fire that she saw in the ops manager.

"I shall see you there" Hetty told them as she moved away and headed back to her desk.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Still no sign of Peters G- you gotta wake up and help us find the scum bag" Sam spoke softly to his still unconscious partner. "Come on man, you have been asleep longer in the last two weeks than you have in the last two years. You need to help us solve the mystery of Tommy Miller partner" Sam urged the still form gently- unsurprised when yet again there was no response. He sighed to himself, before getting to his feet and heading off to get a much needed cup of coffee. If he had looked back he would have seen the slightest flicker of movement from the figure on the bed, as Callen struggled against the claws of darkness to regain consciousness.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Do you want a ride to the hospital?" Deeks asked his partner softly.

"If you wouldn't mind? Can you pick me up from my mom's?" she requested with a grin.

"Sure I'll see you at nine thirty" he told her as he headed out to swing by his house to get changed. Kensi nodded, doing likewise, keen to see her mother briefly before spending the evening with her friend's. Within minutes both of the partners were on their way to their destinations.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen could feel the stirrings of awakening pulling him from the darkness, a figure dragging him from his slumber as he desperately tried to stay in the warm, comfortable surroundings. The fingers dug painfully into his shoulder as he stubbornly refused to let consciousness reclaim him.

"For Christ sake G- wake up" a voice hissed towards him. Callen shook his head to dislodge whoever it was that was intent on disturbing him. "Callen! Wake up, or he will kill you!" the voice came again- this time more urgently.

"Tommy?" Callen whispered, dazed and confused. "What you talking about?" he croaked his voice weak.

"Peters! Now wake up!" the voice stated again, and then the figure disappeared leaving the semi-conscious man once more alone. Although he wasn't alone for long as suddenly a shadow formed over him where he lay in his bed.

"G-Bear we meet again" the evil voice stated as he loomed over the poorly agent. Callen blinked to clear his blurred vision, desperate to confirm who it was stood beside him. His heart pounding as the last trace of sleep left him and he was overcome with pain coursing through his battered body. He gasped as every nerve tingled within him.

"Peters?" he whispered his voice weak and croaking with emotion.

"Did you miss me G?" Peters laughed, the sentence laced with evil intent, that took away the last trace of Callen's breath.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam whistled to himself as he headed back to Callen's room, he felt better for the coffee hit coursing through his veins. He stretched his neck as he walked, wanting to get back to his partner and desperate to see if there was any change to the young man's condition, although suspecting that there wouldn't be. He moved through the halls, his pace relaxed as his friend appeared to be out of danger- turning the corner his heart leapt to his throat at what he saw. Alarms sounding and lights flashing medical personnel were dashing into his friend's room and the guard that had been posted was nowhere to be seen.

End Chapter Thirteen

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Thank you so much for the reviews, I really am sorry for the cruelty I showed with the ending of the last chapter- I know I am awful! Any there is only one more chapter to go after this one, so please make sure that you review and I will post it nice and quickly!

Chapter Fourteen

Sam moved as if the devil himself was on his heels, surging forward towards his partner's room- terrified of what he would find when he got there. Almost skidding he was around the doorway and in the room within milliseconds, walking straight into the midst of chaos.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Deeks put the bag of goodies in the trunk of his car, closing it gently he set off to collect his partner. It was strange that the group was seeing the New year in sat in a hospital room- but somehow it was right, none of them could relax if they weren't together as a team, and he personally couldn't bear the thought of the team leader being by himself as the clock struck twelve, so as usual the team would make the best of it. Taking out his cell phone he fired off a quick text to his partner to let her know he was on the way- knowing full well how long it took her to get ready. He chuckled at the thought, and without further delay started the engine of the car and headed off to start their celebrations.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam could barely work out what was occurring amongst the flurry of activity, Henry and a nurse stood looking at his partner- their position blocking his view of his friend. He glanced around and quickly saw a man down on the floor beside the bed, the NCIS agent guarding the room kneeling down on him.

"A little help here Sam" he hollered upon seeing the former Navy seal dash into the room. Without hesitation Sam was over and assisting his colleague in restraining the man that he suddenly recognised as Peters and the cause of his partner's nightmares. Within a few seconds the man was handcuffed and transportation had been requested- yet still Sam's heart rate refused to return to normal. He was yet to receive any update on his friend, and the doctor had still not materialised from the room that housed his partner. Sam could feel the frustration growing in him as he feared the worse, but knew nothing about what was going on. Finally after a further thirty minutes of waiting, Henry stepped out of the room- a hesitant smile on his face as he approached the agent.

"How is he?" Sam asked softly.

"Relax Sam- it is not all bad news" Henry stated with a small grin. "It appears that you partner decided to rejoin us, just in time to stop an attempt on his life" he told him.

"How so?" Sam questioned in confusion.

"The alarm from the monitors wasn't caused by any adverse reaction or deterioration in his condition. It appears that he awoke to find that er… gentleman in his room, and struggling for any way to get help he yanked off the monitors causing an apparent flatline" Henry told him, chuckling now at the ingenuity of the agent in his care.

"So he's going to be ok?" Sam asked, finally feeling the pressure in his chest decreasing slightly.

"His vitals are good, he is conscious and aware of his surroundings- unbelievably so for someone that has been unconscious for this amount of time, having sustained the injuries your partner suffered" Henry explained. "He is not out of the woods yet, and further tests will have to wait until the morning when his condition is more stable. The full extent of his injuries have been explained to him, and with the progress he has made to date I am cautiously optimistic that with the right amount of time and physical therapy Agent Callen will make a full recovery" he finished. Sam couldn't help the fully fledged smile that lit up his entire face.

"Thank you doc! Thank you so much" he stated shaking the man's hand to the extent that it almost hurt the doctor. "Can I see him?" he asked, desperate to see his friend awake and aware.

"Of course- in you go, I will swing by before the new year to check on him" Henry stated, feeling relieved himself that the young agent appeared to be on the mend.

"Thank you again!" Sam thanked, as he was already moving back to his friend's side.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen blinked tiredly as the sound of the door opening assailed his ears. He struggled to move to look to see who had entered- but his exhaustion and injuries prevented him from doing so.

"Hey G!" Sam greeted softly, his face a picture of relief as he looked at his friend and saw the bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Sam?" Callen queried in confusion.

"How you feeling buddy?" the older agent asked softly, sensitive of his friend's headache.

"Like I was blown up twice in a week" the team leader whispered in response, his eyes shutting involuntarily against the pain. Sam couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him at his friend's comment- glad to see that the younger agent still had his sense of humour.

"Why don't you get some rest G- the others are coming in an hour and you'll get no peace then" Sam suggested softly, squeezing his friend's shoulder in comfort. Callen nodded- too exhausted to argue with the logic of the statement. Sam sat back, content to watch his friend sleep in the knowledge that this nightmare was finally drawing to a close.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Deeks had to grin as he stepped through the doorway into the dimly lit hospital room, to find the navy seal sound asleep- head resting against his partner's arm.

"Ah isn't that sweet" he whispered and Kensi chuckled in response.

"He must have been exhausted" she commented gently, her eyes looking over the two partners, and a gasp escaping her as he finally realised the difference from her previous visit. She finally saw confused, tired blue eyes staring back at her. "Callen?" she questioned softly.

"Hey Kens" the team leader greeted with a small smile.

"How you doing?" she asked softly, moving to the opposite side of the bed to the navy seal.

"I'm fine" he replied with a wince, and she smiled at the blatant lie.

"I have no doubt that you will be" she simply responded patting his arm and watching him as he drifted back to sleep.

"Wow! That was good timing!" Deeks muttered softly, not wanting to disturb either of the sleeping agents.

"I am sure he woke up earlier Deeks- Sam wouldn't have gone to sleep otherwise" Kensi reasoned, pulling up the chair beside the bed.

"I know that! I mean him waking up just before the New Year" Deeks argued. "Shall we call the others or leave it a surprise?" he questioned, sitting on the couch that had thoughtfully been placed opposite the bed.

"Leave it as a surprise" she responded with a smile, and as they waiting the partners went back to a quiet conversation, relaxed and happy that everything would soon be right with the world.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty walked in just after ten, unsurprised to find all three of her uninjured team members sound asleep; she was well aware of the occurrences of the evening and had personally overseen the further dealing of Peters- no one hurt one of her agents and got away with it.

"Hello Mr Callen, it's good to see you have graced us with your presence" she greeted softly, stepping closely.

"Sorry Hetty" he replied with his eyes closed, the pain now a constant battle.

"Whatever for?" she questioned in confusion.

"Shouldn't have let my past get me again" he whispered, his voice barely audible as he fought to stay awake.

"Ah Mr Callen, this is not your fault- there is only one person to blame in all of this. Don't trouble yourself and stop being so stubborn and accept the pain relief" she told him forcefully, reaching for the call button as she spoke. Callen closed his eyes in resignation, he hated the pain killers- hated feeling out of control, couldn't bear to be stuck in the nightmares of sleep with no way of bringing himself out of it.

"Fine" he huffed softly and Hetty smiled, knowing that she had won. Within minutes the nurse had appeared and Callen felt no more pain as the medication took effect.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Half past eleven soon rolled round and the team had been joined by Nell and Eric- both of whom had felt like seeing the New Year in with their family. They had been equally thrilled to see that the team leader had finally regained consciousness- even if it was only for short bursts at a time.

"Shall we put the TV on for the celebrations?" Deeks asked softly.

"Yeah, count the new year in properly" Sam agreed with a grin. Kensi reached over and put the television set on the correct channel and each of them stood round to watch. Deeks coughed lightly before opening his back pack and emptying the contents with a flourish.

"Why Mr Deeks! You were busy!" Hetty exclaimed as she took in the banquet that he was spreading out over the table. Kensi smiled as she saw the snacks and cookies that he unpacked, and lastly the two bottles of champagne and glasses that he carefully unwrapped from his other bag.

"Thanks man!" Sam stated at the thoughtful gesture the LAPD liaison had made.

"Just a shame Callen isn't up to eating or drinking any of it" Deeks responded sadly.

"Hey, we need to be grateful that G is here and doing so much better" Sam commented gently, picking up a muffin. The group were interrupted by the arrival of the doctor. "Hey Henry, do you need us to leave?" Sam asked softly.

"No, I just need to quickly check our patient here and then I will leave you to your party" the doctor responded with a smile, grabbing the chart as he moved towards the bed. Quickly and methodically he noted down all of the vitals displayed on the monitors and carefully listened to the agent's chest. Noting down all of his findings he turned back to the group. "He's doing very well" he told them softly. "Although he does keep fighting the medication" he commented wryly as he caught sight of the bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Sorry doc" Callen whispered, swallowing passed the uncomfortable feeling in his throat.

"How about I get you some apple juice to ease your throat?" the doctor offered gently. "It's not quite champagne, but it's as good as it is getting for you" he stated with a smile.

"Thank you" Callen muttered with a small nod. Henry left and returned mere minutes later carrying cartons of orange and apple juice for his patient.

"Now you need to drink this steadily, your stomach has been out of action for a while" he warned the younger man. Callen nodded, taking a sip from the straw held to his lips, grateful for the immediate relief that it brought. "Now I will leave you to it" Henry commented, returning the chart and heading back out of the room.

"Hey why don't you stay?" Sam questioned softly. "It's only ten minutes until the New Year and we have enough supplies to feed a platoon!" he offered gently. Henry looked at the agent appraisingly.

"Oh why not? Thank you that is very kind" he finally accepted, and within a split second found he had a glass of champagne in his hand and was in the midst of gentle banter between what was obviously a very closely knit team. Ten minutes later and the whole team were raising their glasses and watching the firework display on the TV set as they welcomed in the New Year. The figure on the bed happy to close his eyes and allow it all to wash over him, safe in the comfort that he was surrounded by those that he loved, and would protect him at all costs.

End Chapter Fourteen

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Well here we are- the final chapter! Thank you so much for your constant reviews and messages in relation to this, I really appreciate it and I hope that you have enjoyed it! Please take the time to leave me a quick review to let me know what you think of this story as a whole and the way that I have ended it.

Chapter Fifteen

A week had passed since Callen had finally regained consciousness, and he was at last able to sit up in bed and hold a conversation. His frustration had started to grow already as he was forced to stay in one position in bed. The swelling to his spine had still yet to fully diminish and his doctor was hesitant to even think of starting his physio therapy until they were satisfied there was no long term damage. Sam shook his head as he walked into his partner's room, the younger man was still pale- but the bruising to his face had faded so it was no longer noticeable.

"Hey G" he greeted softly as he sat down in his chair.

"Hey" Callen responded despondently.

"How you doing?" Sam questioned quietly, knowing that being so dependent on others was killing his partner.

"Fine" Callen responded, his eyes closed.

"Hang in there G- you'll get there" Sam reassured the younger man gently, keen for him to keep his spirits up.

"I just need to know" Callen whispered softly, his words barely audible. Sam sighed, he knew the crux of the issue would be exactly that. At the moment Callen had no idea whether the damage to his back was permanent or not, he didn't know if he would ever be able to go back to NCIS and if he couldn't it was as good as being dead for the seasoned agent.

"When is your next scan?" Sam asked.

"Tomorrow morning" the patient responded, finally opening his eyes. "What if they can't fix it Sam?" he asked, his usually shuttered eyes glistening with emotion as he spoke.

"They will G- you always bounce back, this time will be no different" the former seal stated squeezing his friend's shoulder in support. Callen sighed, wishing he could accept his friend's words and take comfort in them- but he just couldn't until he knew for sure.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"The final checks have come back- Miller is confirmed as deceased, we need to speak to Callen" Kensi stated finally as the case file was closed and placed in Hetty's tray.

"Sam didn't want to cause him stress" Deeks warned gently.

"Deeks- Callen isn't stupid, he'll know if we are hiding something from him and the best way of actually finding the truth is to ask him directly" Kensi reasoned.

"Fine- but you can take the beating from Sam if Callen reacts badly" the detective asserted as he got to his feet and followed his partner.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What else have I missed?" Callen asked his partner as he shakily sipped at a carton of juice. He was barely back on eating solid foods and the IV had only been removed on the distinct promise that he would make a valiant effort to keep himself hydrated.

"Nothing much, no new cases. I think Hetty is trying to give us time to just catch up whilst you are out of action" Sam explained carefully. His partner was emotionally fragile at the moment- something he wasn't used to in the other man. Callen nodded, wincing as he shifted position on the bed, he could tell that his pain relief was due shortly- although he stubbornly refused to admit the discomfort that he felt. "Do I need to get the nurse?" Sam asked softly, correctly reading the signs of his friend's pain.

"No I'm fine" Callen stated without making eye contact. "Where is the case at against Peters?" he asked, fidgeting as he struggled to get comfortable.

"Solid as a rock. The CSIs did a fantastic job G- the forensic evidence in nailed on. There are also several witness statements and CCTV footage that corroborates. He is never going to see the light of day" Sam told him, relieved beyond measure that another demon from his friend's past would be laid to rest.

"Tommy will be pleased" Callen stated, glad that they had secured justice for his friend's family. Sam nodded without comment and the experienced team leader noticed the hesitation immediately. "What aren't you telling me Sam?" he questioned softly.

"What are you talking about G?" Sam asked, conveying as much innocence as he was able.

"I know you Sam- you may be an undercover agent but you are a rubbish liar. What's going on? Is Tommy ok?" Callen asked, pulling himself to sit more upright in the bed despite the pain it sent through his back.

"G- settle down, you are going to hurt yourself!" Sam hissed as he got to his feet and pushed his friend back into the bed. "Calm down" he urged softly. Callen rested his head deeply into the pillows as a wave of pain overwhelmed him. "Take deep breaths, seriously you need to calm down man" Sam soothed his friend gently. Callen tried to follow his friend's advice, and rode out the pain- taking deep steadying breaths. Finally he managed to get himself under control- the little bit of colour he had in his cheeks disappearing and leaving behind deathly pallor.

"I'm good" Callen finally managed to state, he felt exhausted- but he had to get to the bottom of whatever his friend was hiding from him. "Sam please, what's going on?" he asked as he had got himself under control. Sam sighed, he had delayed this conversation- really not wanting to see his friend upset at yet another loss, but it was obvious now that he could delay no longer. Just as he was about to speak, the partners were interrupted by the door opening and the rest of the team arriving.

"Hey guys" Kensi greeted with a smile, only pausing when she realised the tension she had inadvertently stepped into. "Er are we interrupting something?" the junior agent asked softly.

"No, Sam was just about to explain to me what is going on with Tommy Miller- weren't you Sam?" Callen stated, his eyes locked on his partner. Deeks and Kensi exchanged a glance as they fully processed the scene in front of them. Sam sighed dramatically, before sitting back down beside his partner.

"Fine G- but you are not going to like it" he stated with a warning.

"I won't like it any less than you hiding things from me like I can't handle it" Callen stated truthfully, a hint of bitterness to his voice.

"A few months before Miller appeared at NCIS looking for you his entire family were killed in a road traffic accident" Sam stated softly.

"I know Tommy told me" Callen told them, confused as to where it was leading.

"That's the thing G- it was the entire Miller family that was killed- including Tommy" Sam stated, breaking it as gently as he could.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about Sam? He was here, I saw him and spoke with him. You all did" Callen argued, his tone conveying the agitation he was now feeling.

"Calm down G- or I will end this now" Sam threatened sensing his friend's rising stress.

"How can I be calm? You are trying to tell me that someone I know as a friend, someone that I have sat down and spoken to is an imposter?" Callen questioned.

"We don't know what or who he is G- all of his prints, facial rec and DNA all match the samples on the system as Miller" Sam told him.

"So it was Tommy?" Callen asked in confusion. "I don't get it- if he is dead how can he have been here?" he asked softly.

"We have no idea G- we have checked with the family that did the ID procedures and they are all adamant that it was Miller that was killed in the accident with his family" Sam explained, knowing that he wasn't shedding much light on the matter to his partner.

"So you think he was a ghost or something?" Callen questioned with the hint of a smile. When no reply was forthcoming the smile began to fade. "Hang on a minute guys- are you seriously saying that you think he was a ghost?" he questioned in shock.

"Well he came to visit you here and as soon as he left you started to look better" Kensi stated softly.

"Easily a coincidence" Callen stated.

"No I mean literally as soon as he had been to see you, all of your vitals were better and you got colour back" Kensi argued. "I don't know what to believe either- but you have to admit it is strange". Callen took a moment to ponder everything he had been told.

"So then he just disappeared?" he questioned softly, suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of grief that yet another link to his past had apparently been severed.

"None of us have seen him since- his passport hasn't been used and he hasn't flagged up on kaleidoscope" Deeks told them softly. "Sorry Callen" he added, understanding the sadness that the older man must be feeling. The team leader nodded lightly, appreciating the thought- but his mind a whirlwind of emotions and possible scenarios racing through his mind.

"Thanks" he finally said, his eyes slipping shut as tiredness took over his injured body and he drifted to sleep.

"Well that went as well as could be expected" Deeks commented softly once the agent relaxed into slumber.

"He has his scan tomorrow" Sam told them softly.

"He'll be ok Sam- Callen's tough" Kensi stated, hoping to reassure all of them. Sam nodded, hoping that the young agent was right- Callen wouldn't survive not being able to do what he did best- hell he wasn't sure if he would survive without his partner beside him. He just prayed that they would never have to find out.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning found a very nervous lead agent waiting impatiently for his scan results- he had been back in his room for over an hour and there was still no sign of his doctor appearing to translate the results to him. He had sent his partner away, needing to hear the results by himself and digest them before being forced to face anyone else.

"Sorry for the delay Agent Callen" Henry greeted as he walked into the room with a smile.

"Hi doc" Callen greeted, his nervousness carried in his voice.

"I suppose you are wanting these results" Henry stated with a smile. Callen nodded, his mouth suddenly too dry to form words. "Well I am very pleased to say that the swelling has reduced to almost normal levels" he told him. Callen visibly breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god" he muttered more to himself than anything.

"Obviously there is still a long way to go, but assuming you feel up to it I would like you to start your physical therapy this afternoon?" Henry suggested.

"I'm good to go" Callen responded, and Henry couldn't help but chuckle knowing that from this moment on he was going to have to pin the agent to the bed to make him get any rest.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam was a wreck by the time he arrived at the hospital early that evening, he had been desperate to call his partner and check to see if there had been any news- yet he also knew that Callen needed his space and the more that you pushed him the further away he kept you. Finally he had been unable to take any more and had given up trying to get any work done. He stepped into his friend's room, only to feel his stomach clench at finding the room empty- his partner nowhere to be seen. He had just stepped out to track down a nurse when he saw a familiar form heading towards him- sure the figure was slumped and pale and being pushed in a wheelchair, but he had a big grin on his face and life in his eyes that had been dull since he woke up. It was well and truly his partner and he had never looked better. Sam grinned at the image.

"Hey partner" he greeted softly, Callen's grin grew wider- his sweat covered face glowing with the effort it took just to sit upright, but he was managing it and he knew he would be back by his partner's side if it killed him. Stepping forward Sam allowed the nurse to wheel his friend back into the private room, and within minutes his friend was settled back in the bed an air of exhaustion surrounding him. "So I guess the scan came back clear?" he asked softly.

"Yeah the swelling has diminished to normal levels" Callen replied with a smile. "Now I just need to get the physical therapy done and I will be back at work before you know it" he finished.

"Take it steady G- no rush" Sam warned softly, not wanting to put a downer on his friend's mood. "Hetty wanted me to try and get the final report from you" he stated softly, knowing that his friend would not want to talk about it.

"I don't remember" Callen replied firmly, his eyes now closed as unwanted memories assailed him.

"I'll tell her G" Sam responded, not believing it for a second but unwilling to force his friend into doing anything that he didn't want to do. "Do you think you will ever be able to tell me about what happened with Peters those years ago?" Sam whispered, more to himself than his apparently sleeping partner. He jumped as a soft voice responded.

"Maybe one day Sam- and if it will be to anyone, it will be to you" Callen stated softly. Sam nodded, looking his partner in the eye and seeing nothing but the very rare gift of trust when it came to the mysterious G Callen. He smiled gently.

"Get some rest G- you have even more therapy tomorrow if we are going to get that skinny ass back to watching my back" he teased gently. Callen scoffed lightly.

"Someone has to" he whispered as he drifted off- satisfied that he could finally allow himself to relax a little bit. Sam smiled at the familiar banter, glad to have his partner back- broken and a long way from fit, but on his way there and that's all that he could ask for.

The End

Please review- if you want a sequel!


End file.
